Regresa
by Corazon de Diamante
Summary: 3ra TEMporada /Adaptación Libre PELÍCULA/ Aún creo en el amor a primera vista, aún creo en los finales felices, aún creo que me casare con mi primer amor, ¿Peco de ingenua? (En construcción) /Acompáñala con las canciones: Vuelve A Mí / Duele de Belinda


**Disclaimer** : Todos los personajes de **Sailor Moon** son propiedad de la maravillosa mangaka: **Naoko Takeuchi**.

 _Adaptación libre_ de **I** **ma ai ni yukimasu**

 ** _C_**

 _ **R** egresa_

 _Por_

 _ **C** orazón de Diamante_

 ** _C_**

 _Cada lágrima perfora la nube purpura._

 _Sus enrojecidos ojos sólo se limitan a llorar, su corazón añora su vida en la tierra._

 _La Luna ahora es su hogar, un hogar en el cual, no se encuentra su familia._

 _Envidia al Conejo de la Luna, el único de aquel lugar que puede ir de aquí para allá._

 _Su pelaje reluce con la luz de cada planeta que visita, sus patitas no se quedan quietas._

 _Un ser que no veía más más allá de sus propios deseos._

 _Hasta que escuchó una infantil vocecita que lo llamaba desde el Planeta Tierra._

 ** _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, cumple mi deseo._**

 ** _A cambio, te alimentare por siete días._**

 ** _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, cumple mi deseo._**

 ** _A cambio, te cuidare por siete días._**

 ** _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, trae de regreso a mi mamá._**

 ** _A cambio, te amare una eternidad._**

–¡Papá, el conejito!

La rudimentaria pero certera trampa había herido al ágil conejo. El niño se aferro al pantalón de su padre y no pudo evitar llorar. El hombre dejo la bicicleta a un lado de la cerca sobre el camino de terracería y acaricio el cabello de su hijo para así tranquilizarlo.

–Espérame...

Abrió la puerta de madera y se interno en la huerta de su vecino. El conejo intento huir pero fue inútil. Las fuertes manos sostenían su cabeza con delicadeza, lo acurruco entre sus brazos, sin pensar en su camisa. El animalito pataleaba pero se quedo quieto cuando lo dejo dentro de la canastilla de mimbre. Antes de que su padre la cerrara, el niño le acaricio la oreja. Padre e hijo, subieron en la bicicleta y se fueron de ahí.

Primera parada: La Primaria.

–Papá, ¿se pondrá bien el conejito?

El niño se aferraba a la manga de su camisa. El padre bajo la mirada, otra vez se enfrentaba a una pregunta de su hijo, difícil de contestar.

–Lo llevare a la veterinaria.

–Papá, también voy.

–No, tienes que ir a clase –le entrego la mochila y el niño se bajo de la bicicleta.

No insistió, bien sabía que su papá, no cambiaría de opinión.

–Helios, apúrate...

Una niña con coletas rosadas, le instó a entrar antes de que el profesor cerrara la reja de la entrada. Pero él caminaba tan lentamente que, se le acerco corriendo, lo tomo de la mano y llegaron justo a tiempo. Tras la reja, el niño volteo y con un gesto de preocupación, se centro en la canastilla de la bicicleta.

Le sonrió a los niños, agito su mano para despedirse, ellos hicieron lo mismo y tras unos segundos desaparecieron junto a los demás alumnos.

Al ver las gotas y gotitas de sangre sobre el suelo, su cuerpo se tenso y antes de que los recuerdos lo atormentaran, pedaleo lo más rápido que le permitían sus piernas.

Segunda parada: La veterinaria.

Y más pronto de lo que pensó, llevo al conejo con su hermano, el veterinario.

 **C**

 _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, cumple mi deseo._

 _A cambio, te alimentare por siete días._

 _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, cumple mi deseo._

 _A cambio, te cuidare..._

El niño sostenía una hoja de lechuga pero el conejo se negaba a comer; convalecía en la jaula.

¨No creo que pase de está noche...¨

Recordó las palabras de su hermano, razón por la que no quería llevarlo a casa.

–Ya es hora de dormir, vamos a lavarnos los dientes.

–¿El conejito puede dormir conmigo?

–No.

El niño ya no insistió, se fue al cuarto de baño, tomo su vaso y el cepillo de dientes que se encontraba sobre el mueblecito de madera. El padre hizo lo mismo, y sólo se escuchaba el vaivén de los cepillos.

Al dejar su vaso sobre el mismo lugar, el niño corrió hacia su habitación, se recostó sobre la cama de abajo de la litera. Se cubrió con la sobrecama con estampado de conejitos, estrellas y lunas; al ver la mirada de su padre sobre esta, se preocupo.

–Papá, no vayas a lavarla.

El hombre no dijo nada y su atención se centro en el librero blanco de madera.

–Por favor, léeme el cuento del conejo...

–Hoy tu tío, me dio varios cuentos nuevos para ti...

–No.

El padre no insistió, se sentó en la silla rustica y se dispuso a leer el cuento favorito de su único hijo.

 **Dos días después**

El conejo masticaba con entusiasmo las rodajas de zanahoria que le ofrecía. Mordisqueaba y se veía muy tierno moviendo los bigotes.

 ** _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, cumple mi deseo._**

 ** _A cambio, te alimentare por siete días._**

 ** _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, cumple mi deseo._**

 ** _A cambio, te cuidare por siete días._**

 ** _Conejo, conejito de la Luna, trae de regreso a mi mamá._**

 ** _A cambio, te amare una eternidad._**

–El conejito está mejor... –dejo de sostener las hojas de la zanahoria y el conejo siguió devorándolas– ...cuatro días más y cumplirá mi deseo.

–¿Tú deseo? –él mejor que nadie sabe a que se refiere, pero ese deseo no le será concedido, pensaba.

–¡Mi mamá, va estar con nosotros para celebrar mi cumpleaños!

La brisa que se colaba por la ventana entreabierta de la cocina; removía su cabello y varías lágrimas se desvanecían sobre el mango del cuchillo que estaba utilizando para cortar los tomates. Al abril el cajón para sacar y utilizar otro; no supo en que momento, se vio tarareando la melodía del conejo que tanto canta su hijo.

–Yo sé que eres el Conejo de la Luna –le susurro y con sumo cuidado acaricio su pelaje.

Le mostró la página donde el conejo traía de la Luna a la mamá del niño del cuento; el animalito parecía interesado en la bella ilustración. Helios sonrió al pensar que muy pronto vería a su mamá.

 **Al día siguiente**

–El seguro de gastos médicos mayores cubre...

Su mirada se desvió del cliente al ver pasar a su compañero de trabajo.

–¿Me disculpa un momento?

Le entrego el folleto para que lo hojeara y se fue sin esperar respuesta.

No le importo que el sonido de sus tacones resonaran por todo el lugar. Para su fortuna, lo alcanzo después de que él abriera la puerta de cristal.

–Diamante, espera... –tomo aire– Sólo quiero pedirte que, me permitas acompañarlos mañana...

Creyó recibir una respuesta afirmativa al ver su cabeza inclinarse.

–Esmeralda, por favor, no vayas a presentarte... –trato de sonar impávido, pero, no pudo evitar trasmitirle su fastidio.

–Han pasado más de tres años y... esperaba que tú y yo...

–Me voy, si no llegare tarde a la cita con mi cliente.

La paso de largo, la mujer cerro el puño enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano; harta de ese trato.

 **C**

–Te entiendo,.. El día es precioso y más interesante que las matemáticas... –dijo en voz baja y le sonrió a su alumno.

El niño se encogió de hombros y centro su mirada en el cuaderno.

La campana sonó para que los alumnos salieran al recreo, pero a diferencia de sus compañeros que se preparaban para ir al patio, él seguía resolviendo los ejercicios.

–No te preocupes, disfruta del recreo...

–Molly... –se corrigió– Profesora, puedo hacerle una pregunta.

–Helios, dime...

–¿Cuándo florecen los girasoles?

–En verano.

–Aún falta mucho... –dijo con tristeza.

Molly, pareció entender su dilema.

–Ya sé, dibújalas.

La profesora giro y su falda tableada en satén se alzo un poco. Se acerco al pizarrón, y comenzó a trazar un girasol con el gis amarillo y el gis verde, mientras su alumno miraba más que atento, olvidándose de la niña que siempre lo espera junto a la puerta del salón.

 **Sábado**

–Mi niño, has crecido desde la última vez que te vimos –le dijo su abuela.

–No olviden que, nos prometieron ir a Tokyo este verano –dijo su abuelo mientras le daba un beso en la mejilla, su nieto asintió.

Helios era el centro de atención entre tanto adulto: Abuelos maternos, tíos y amigos cercanos de sus padres.

–De corazón les damos las gracias por venir hasta aquí y acompañarnos este día –dijo a todos los presentes mientras sujetaba la mano izquierda de su hijo.

El niño pateaba algo que nadie podía ver. Quizá, para evadir los sentimientos que lo embargaron en el cementerio esa mañana.

–Cuñado, ni lo menciones, siempre estaremos para apoyarlos –le dio una palmada en el hombro.

–Me cuesta... creer que ya ha pasado un año desde su... –la mujer comenzó a llorar al apreciar (una de las fotografías que cuelga de la pared de la sala) donde su hija vestida de novia, sostiene un primoroso ramo de flores que palidece ante su hermosa sonrisa. Su esposo compungido, le entrego un pañuelo y su querido nieto le dio un cálido abrazo.

Sin planearlo, todos los presentes guardaron un minuto de silencio, cada uno recordaba los momentos que pasaron con su hija; hermana; cuñada; amiga; esposa.

 **Domingo - 5:30 AM**

–Papá, ¡despierta! –al ver que no se movía y previendo que su acción le iba a molestar; halo la sábana– Papá, hay que aprovechar el domingo, ¡despierta!

–Para qué...

–...hay que limpiar la casa para cuando mamá regrese.

Se coloco de nuevo la sábana.

–¡Papá! Está bien, sigue durmiendo. Pero, antes... por favor, préstame la llave del cuarto.

–La perdí –dijo somnoliento.

El niño comenzaba a desesperarse, bajo los escalones de la escalera de la litera y ya no le insistió.

–Entonces, mamá va ha dormir conmigo.

Junto las sábanas con la sobrecama –de abajo, que ya tenia tiempo sin lavarse–, apago la lampara de noche que había encendido y entre tropiezos se dirigió al cuartito donde se encuentra la lavadora. La prioridad: la sobrecama. Al dejarla en el interior y colocar el jabón, se fue a la cocina para llevarse un banco. Aún así, su manita no alcanzaba a apretar el botón de encendido.

–¿Estás seguro? –escucho decir detrás suyo.

–Sí, papá.

Alzo al niño –como tantas veces– para que así iniciara el ciclo de lavado.

 **El séptimo día**

Tic Tac Tic Tac Tic Tac

El constante movimiento de las manecillas, le acompaño en su insomnio. Una sonrisa amarga se dibujo en su rostro.

Tic tac Tic Tac Tic

Su hijo había estado durmiendo junto a él, para que la cama de abajo permaneciera impecable.

Tic tac Tic Tac

El cuento se encontraba sobre la silla rustica; en su mente podía apreciar cada ilustración y cada frase. Al finalizar el relato, abrió sus parpados. Se incorporo e inclino la cabeza.

Tic tac

Dio un salto y ya se encontraba sobre el piso de la habitación. No hubo necesidad de prender la luz. Cerro los parpados y camino sin siquiera tropezar con algún mueble.

 _Kurotsuki_...

Una voz de antaño lo obligo a abrirlos. Le sorprendió ver aquella figura, tan conocida y tan añorada. Al apresurarse a dar el siguiente paso, el piso dejo de existir y él, simplemente fue tragado por la insoportable nada.

El sudor perlaba su rostro. Al principio no reconoció su entorno; la sala. Suspiro al seguir escuchando la voz...

 _¨...el betún está delicioso, sabe a un **pedacito de cielo**...¨ ¨Mariposa, arruinaste mi pastel¨ ¨Kurotsuki, y si te compenso con un be...¨ _

Supo que todo había sido un sueño cruel producto de aquel vídeo que solía ver cuando su hijo duerme.

¨Ya estás más que pagado, ahora, el pastel es todo mío.¨ ¨Oye, no es justo.¨ ¨Tú tienes la culpa, por cocinar mejor que yo.¨ ¨Te aprovechas de mi.¨ ¨Y tú de mi...¨ ¨Mariposa, eres mi pedacito cielo y eres deliciosa...¨

Ya no quiso ver el apasionado beso, se apresuro a buscar a tientas el control remoto del DVD. Pero, el Diamante del vídeo se le adelanto y entre besos, apago la cámara.

 **C**

–Quiero estar en casa para cuando mamá regrese.

–Ella n...

El niño dejo caer la mochila a un lado de los pies de su padre, se fue corriendo a su habitación, cerro la puerta; inconcientemente tapo sus oídos.

El hombre se agacho exhausto. Vio fijamente hacia la jaula vacía. No podía negar que la ilusión de su regreso, resulto reconfortante, pero la decepción se tornaba insoportable. No quería que su hijo experimentara tal sentimiento, pero era inevitable, así que...

Vio a su alrededor, cada uno de los floreros contenía un ramillete de girasoles.

–Mariposa, heredo tu talento.

Le dijo al retrato donde se veía recostada sosteniendo en brazos a su hijo recién nacido, envuelto en una cobijita beige. Se incorporo y se dirigió a la puerta cerrada. Toco tres veces y el niño no abrió.

–Hel... –se recargo sobre la pared– ...hoy voy a trabajar en casa.

El niño entendió la indirecta, su papá sólo trabajaba en casa cuando él está enfermo y no puede asistir a la escuela. Pero, hoy haría una excepción.

Abrió la puerta y le dio un gran abrazo que fue correspondido. Con la mirada le pidió que recogiera la mochila tirada. El niño obedeció y la dejo sobre la silla del comedor.

Helios ya sabía la rutina de cuando se quedaban en casa. Primero, su papá habla a la primaria para reportarlo enfermo. Luego su padre prepara el desayuno, pero ese día él se ofrecería a ayudarlo.

Después de lavar los platos, lo cuál no les ocupo mucho tiempo; los dos se sentaron a la mesa. El niño se puso a estudiar las lecciones de la semana, mientras su padre hacía varías llamadas a clientes.

Por el reloj de la ¨laptop¨ se percato de que ya era hora de preparar la comida. Su hijo también le ayudo más que gustoso.

 _Ding Dong_

Dejo caer la jarra de cristal donde prepararían limonada. Creyó que su padre lo regañaría, así que se apresuro a abrir la puerta; no sin antes peinar sus cabellos con los dedos.

 _Ding Dong_

–¡Helios!

No correspondió el abrazo y la niña entendió que él estaba nada feliz de verla.

–Rini, gracias por traerle los deber...

Se dio cuenta de que, tenía que consolar a dos niños con el corazón roto.

 _ **C**_

–Hel, la cena está lista.

Desde el incidente de la tarde, el niño ya no se había ¨acomedido¨ a nada. Permaneció inmóvil sobre la gran hamaca que cuelga de los fuertes y frondosos arboles; cerca de casa. Al entender que no obtendría contestación de su desanimado hijo, se recostó a su lado para acompañarlo.

El bello atardecer le pareció amenazante, creía firmemente que a esas horas, su mamá ya estaría a su lado. Cuando ¨el sol desapareció¨, la penumbra hizo mella en su corazón.

Dio un salto, su padre lo sujeto de la mano y se soltó bruscamente. De nuevo sus pies lo alentaban a correr lejos de aquel sentimiento.

Un patio grande es algo que otros niños añoran; un espacio para jugar, esconderse, imaginar. Pero ahora, el terreno le parecía interminable.

Su padre corría detrás suyo, tratando de detenerlo. Se interno cada vez más en el camino de terracería; se preocupo al no tener claro a dónde quiere ir, y de la caída que se suscitaría, tras un camino en penumbras.

Su propia caída le confirmo tal peligro. Su posición lo obligo a ver hacia la pálida Luna Llena que contrastaba con el níveo rostro de Helios. Le sorprendió verlo tan de repente, esbozando una radiante sonrisa. Se incorporo y el niño le dio la mano, guiándole. Y sin cuestionarlo lo siguió.

–¡Mira, es mamá!

Apretó la mano de su hijo, pero siguieron avanzando.

La figura que se revelaba ante ellos, permanecía impasible sobre la hierva que trataba de invadir la cerca y parte de la puerta de la huerta del vecino. A su vez, la cabellera invadía gran parte de su rostro.

Impidió que se acercara más. No sabía con que se encontrarían, pensamientos catastróficos cruzaron por su mente, quizá, una mujer herida o un... Pero al ver que movió la pierna al sentir un insecto que se desplazaba por su brazo; se tranquilizo. Entonces, el niño aprovecho para soltarse y finalmente abrazo a la mujer.

Intento separarlos, pero al ver aquel rostro, se dejo caer de espaldas.

La desorientada joven, no entendía lo que pasaba a su alrededor. El niño no quería, pero la dejo de abrazar, se puso de pie y conmovido dijo:

–¡Mamá...

–¿Mamá?

–...Bienvenida –dijo con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

Sus pupilas se dilatan al tratar de enfocar aquel rostro, pero tuvo que acercarse a gatas para apreciarlo mejor –N...o... es...pos... no p...uede... ser...

Los dos adultos se incorporaron al mismo tiempo, pese a que sus piernas apenas podían sostenerlos. El primero en sucumbir al vahído, fue ella; cuatro brazos la sostienen. Una sensación extraña la invade; antes de poder asimilarla, la superficie se ve lejana desde los brazos masculinos que sostienen su cuerpo.

Más que revitalizado, el largo camino hacia su hogar, le pareció nada. Helios, sostuvo fuertemente la mano que le quedaba libre a su ¨mamá¨.

Al llegar a aquel lugar desconocido –para ella–, la luz artificial lastimó su vista. El niño soltó su mano para que se cubriera.

Pese a lo que él deseaba, ya no pudo sostenerla; al ver con mayor claridad su rostro; se sentía realmente abrumado. Ella percibió el piso de madera bajo sus pies descalzaos; el latir de su corazón disminuyo mientras la ayudaban a llegar a la silla del comedor donde ¨solía sentarse¨.

–El conejito, ¿dónde está?

–¿El conejito?

–Cumplió mi deseo y quiero darle las gracias.

Entonces, el hombre de imprevisto cargo a su hijo y se encerró en el cuarto de baño.

–Esto es im...

–...maravilloso, el conejio ha traído a mamá.

Al ver el rostro de su hijo, no tuvo corazón para mencionar los argumentos que desacreditan tal hecho. El adulto en él, le impedía creer en dicho milagro, pero su corazón de niño como el de su hijo, ¨brinca¨ de felicidad.

–Hijo...

–Si, papá.

Lo dejo sobre el mueble de madera, sus ¨piecitos¨ cuelgan –a unos cuantos centímetros del piso– y se mueven de un lado a otro.

–Necesito que me hagas un favor.

El niño lo miro intrigado.

–Pellizca mi brazo con todas tus fuerzas.

–Papá, no estás soñando.

–¿Cómo lo sabes?

–Lo sé porque, no estoy dormido.

De un salto se bajo del mueblecito de madera, y se fue de ahí para ir con su mamá.

¨Lógico, se trata de su... ¿gemela perdida?¨

Trato de sentarse en la orilla de la tina de baño, al estar tan distraído, resbalo y quedo en el interior. De repente, sólo recordó una seña en particular, como prueba irrefutable de su identidad; invasiva e indiscreta, pero, irrefutable.

Reacciono al escuchar la melodía del ¨alhajero¨, como pudo trato de salir del embrollo; al ver una mancha de sangre sobre la blanca y reluciente superficie, se sintió desfallecer. Estaba a punto de sufrir un ataque de pánico. Al escuchar a lo lejos las voz de su hijo, se obligo a sobreponerse; la caída había tenido consecuencias.

Al salir de la tina y revisar el botiquín, se sintió conmovido al ver lo surtido que está. Cerro la puerta para inspeccionarse... El olor de su propia sangre lo asqueo, abrió la botella de alcohol, para cubrir su nariz del nauseabundo aroma que emana de se muñeca. Abrió el grifo para lavar la herida –aprovecho para limpiar la mancha en la tina– con jabón neutro, para aplicar el antiséptico hasta que finalmente se coloco la venda, poniendo fin a su sufrimiento –todo lo hizo con los parpados entrecerrados, situación que le dificultaba apresurarse y salir– hasta que se dio cuenta de...

–¡No estoy soñando!

El dolor se lo confirmo y sin más que hacerse, salio del baño.

–Papá, mamá no me recuerda...

Se escondió detrás suyo.

–Hel, no te preocupes, sólo está cansada por el viaje –le susurro para consolarlo.

Se fijo en su aspecto y parecía impecable, salvo por el cabello húmedo y despeinado. Se acerco con cuidado, ella mantuvo la cabeza baja y las manos entrelazadas fuertemente. Busco una toalla y sus pantuflas, para secar su cabello y cubrir sus pies.

Al apreciar sus ojos, estos no irradiaban, la esencia de su alma. La mujer trato de incorporarse lejos de aquella sensación que le provocan esas dos personas.

El estomago del niño ¨gruño¨, ya que se había negado a comer.

–¿Mamá tienes hambre? ¿En el camino comieron zanahorias? –le sonrió.

En su femenino rostro, no había más que incertidumbre.

–S... serviré, la cena...

–Mamá, vamos a lavarnos las manos...

La joven sólo se limito a imitar todo lo que el niño hacía, hasta que unos ojos azules la miraron. Ladeo su cabeza y se percato de su reflejo. Bajo la mirada de nuevo, el niño le ofreció la toalla con una ¨ _T_ ¨ bordada.

Al regresar a la cocina, la comida ya estaba servida, pero el hombre se encontraba lavando un tercer plato. Helios se sintió mal al ver su comida favorita. Por causa de su ¨berrinche¨, no ayudo a preparar la comida favorita de su mamá.

Una vez servido el tercer plato, Diamante y Helios, juntaron sus manos

–Te damos gracias por... –no pudo continuar.

–Por favor, cuida al conejito para que regrese con bien a la Luna...

 **C**

Al ver que no comía, ellos ya no lo hicieron, de algún modo, entendió que, no comerían si ella no lo hacia.

Al probar el primer bocado algo mágico ocurrió. Sensaciones indescriptibles invadieron a los tres comensales. Ya no le quedaba ninguna duda sobre la identidad de aquella celestial mujer. El sonido retumbo al caerse una de las sillas; la mujer al principio se asusto, asustándose aún más al sentirse rodeada, de tal forma por aquel hombre. No entendía el motivo de la humedad en su rostro, pero, eran simplemente, lagrimas de la más infinita felicidad.

¡Mariposa, bienvenida!

Continuara...

¿?

Finalmente, los engranes en mi cabeza se mueven –con dificultad, pero se mueven–.

Gracias, por seguir leyendo y espero leerlos. ;)


End file.
